The present invention relates to a recording system for a CD-R (CD-recordable), and DAT (digital audio tape), adapted to be operated together with a singalong disc player for playing a disc on which instrumental accompaniments of songs are recorded.
There has been a demand to record one's voice and the accompaniment thereof reproduced by the singalong disc player in order to listen to own voice. In a conventional recording system, the vocal and instrumental signals are mixed and recorded on a magnetic tape loaded on a cassette tape recorder. The recording system is manually operated to start the recording at a timing each time a song is sung. However, the manual operation is troublesome, and often ends in failure.
The applicant of the present invention has proposed in Japanese Patent Application 4-275852 a recording system which is operatively connected with a singalong disc player so as to automatically record audio data produced by the disc player.
In such a recording system, the singer, thinking that he did not start the song well enough, may want to restart the song from the beginning, or to sing another song. When recording on a write-once CD, since new information cannot be recorded over the old, the erroneous recording is left on the CD. Thus, when the recorded CD is played, the correct recording is heard only after the erroneous recording. In order to avoid such a problem, a new CD must be loaded when restarting, so that the old CD is wasted. Moreover, the operation for restarting the recording is complicated.